Why?
by forsaken2003
Summary: Angel wants to know why Spike is with Xander


Title: Why?  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: S/X  
>Rating: PG13<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Angel wants to know why Spike is with Xander  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

"Why are you here, Peaches?" Spike asked with surprise coloring his voice. He had never expected Angel to come visit him.

"Buffy called. She told me you were involved with….Harris," Angel said. He had come to find out it wasn't true. Spike would never get involved with Alexander Harris. His grand-childe had better taste than that!

Spike made himself comfortable on his chair, a leg thrown over the arm. "What's it to you? You never gave a toss about my unlife before. Even before that bloody soul."

"I deserve to know if you are involved with the one person who hates my guts more than anyone ever could," Angel told him. "Tell me you aren't with him."

"Sorry, Peaches, I can't. Me and the boy have been together a good couple months. Let me tell you, he is bloody amazing in the sack. A bloody animal that one is," Spike said, with a grin on his face.

Angel made a disgusted look. "Why are you with him?"

"Do I need a better reason than sex?" Spike asked.

"Are you….in love with him?" Angel asked. He was sure he would lose the blood he drank before he left Los Angeles.

Spike was silent for a few minutes contemplating his answer. "I am. What's not to love? He's brave and strong. Xander might not be able to toss a demon around but with the construction work he has the most amazing muscles." He sighed and adjusted himself. "He also has more compassion in his pinky finger than anyone I've ever known. It may shock you but he is proud to be seen with me. He never tried to hide our relationship from his friends."

"Xander? The guy who was very vocal about Buffy dating the evil dead?" Angel asked. That didn't sound like the bratty kid he knew years ago.

"He hated you. Not that I blame him. You acted like you were better than him," Spike said. "He has no problem dating a vampire."

Angel shook his head. "But you don't have a soul."

"And yet he was able to love and care for Drusilla for over a hundred years." Xander said startling both vampires.

"Hello, luv," Spike purred, hopping up off his chair and making his way over to Xander. He pulled Xander into his arms and kissed him. "What are you doing here?"

"Willow told me Buffy called Dead-boy. Honestly I was shocked she waited this long," Xander said. He licked his lips; the taste of tobacco and blood lingered on them.

Spike took a deep breath, Xander smelt of cedar and sweat. "You smell absolutely amazing."

Xander grinned. "After we get rid of Dead-boy want to give me a tongue bath?"

"Looking forward to it," Spike replied with a leer and turned to Angel. "Are we done here? My boy needs a good seeing to."

Oh yeah that blood was churning in Angel's stomach. "You two don't belong together."

"Says the guy who can't make a real commitment to the girl he claims to love," Xander replied. "No offense, Angel but I don't want to take love advice from a guy who is so guilt-ridden from his past that he can't be happy. Here is some free advice. Get over it! That soul is tucked in nice and tight thanks to our resident witch. Why don't you go visit Buffy then maybe both of you will unclench long enough to get those sticks out of your asses."

"Go get a love life you so you can bloody well stay out of ours," Spike added.

Angel went to storm off but stopped and turned back to them. "Where is…."

"Buffy is in her dorm room. All alone because Willow is with Tara doing _**spells**_," Xander interrupted.

"And as soon as you leave me and Xander are going to do some _**spells**_ of our own," Spike said and sucked on Xander's throat.

Angel stood there for a minute thinking about both Spike and Xander and Willow and Tara having sex. He'd never admit it but the thought of them having sex made his cock harden. Seeing Buffy seemed like a better idea by the minute. With a lick of his lips he nodded. "I still don't agree with the two of you together."

"And we are torn up about that, really. I just don't know how I am going to sleep tonight," Xander said, mocked-hurt.

"Don't worry, pet. I'm sure I'll be able to find some way tire you out," Spike answered with a purr.

Angel rushed out of there, his pants much too tight for his liking. He couldn't wait to see Buffy.

"I thought he was never going to leave," Spike said, his eyes dark with lust. "You mentioned something about a tongue bath?"

"Hmm mmm. Are you up for the job?" Xander asked and rubbed himself against Spike.

Spike moaned. "It sounds like a bloody tough job but I'm willing to give it the old college try." He proceeded to strip Xander naked and lick every inch of him.

The End


End file.
